


Suppressed Desires

by Supernova_Satan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova_Satan/pseuds/Supernova_Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean takes Sam as revenge for what soulless! did to Dean a few years back.<br/>Dean wants his brother but always tried to hide it. When Sam lost his soul his true thoughts became abundantly clear.<br/>They tried to hide their lust for one another. Now Dean's a demon he doesn't care. He gets what he wants. And Sam will like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suppressed Desires

Dean walked in on his brother sound asleep on top of his bed. Sam looked so peaceful for once.

Before Dean would have thought fondly, even lovingly at his little brother, The demon inside him looked at Sam with something more predatory. Wanted to take and enjoy the flesh before him. All the bitterness and resentment flooded to the front of his mind. Human Dean would always forgive his precious little Sammy, always try to protect him from his own unnatural urges. As a human he had pushed past it, until a soulless shell of Sam made himself abundantly clear. For the first time, Dean had felt the true physicality of his brother, the ridiculous strength and Sam's brutality.

That hadn't stopped Dean coming though. Hadn't made him leave either.

Truth was Dean never brought it up, and assumed Sam didn't remember. That or Sam didn't want to bring it up. Didn't matter. Sam's soulless body had made it abundantly clear how he really felt - insisting he had all of his past memories - and without a conscience holding him back, finally acted on them. At the time Dean hadn't wanted it to happen - not _really_. Besides back then he thought his brother deserved better.

Soulless saw no point in holding themselves back 'I see the way you look at me Dean' he said as he cornered him. 'You think old me never noticed?' Dean had tried to deny the fact - but he couldn't hide that he enjoyed it - being manhandled and fucked brutally up against the wall and then into the motel bed.

Honestly Dean wanted to explore Sam more sensually and pleasure his partner - watch as he came apart beneath him. His partners always loved that. Even when he _had_  a soul he was rough and domineering in bed. But Dean knew Sam and wanted to see the expressive, emotional faces he would pull under his own soft, masterful touch.

Of course Soulless never cared for such things. And after the real Sam came back...well, Dean knew better than to bring it up. Sam sure as hell didn't. He was horrified to have hurt Dean (even though Dean himself privately disagreed - it was some of the best sex he had ever had) and Sam went so far as to beg Cas to wipe it from their memories. Dean didn't want to forget, so he didn't.

As far as he was concerned, it never happened.

He would never remind him of what happened. But this Dean would. Soulless or not at the time, Sam had made it quite clear how he really felt about Dean - and demons don't care about tact or dumb human rules or etiquette bullshit. Human Dean may have repressed those feelings and urges, but this current demon had an altogether different take on it.

The demon watched his sleeping brother - for once he looked peaceful. That was rare these days.

The demon brushed a hand over his cheek, Sam instinctively moving into his touch. Dean moved to brush a soft, brown hair off his face, joining the rest which fanned out in a golden brown halo on his pillow and around his head. Sam murmured contentedly in his sleep, seeming to like Dean stroking his hair.

He wanted to kiss those lips, to taste him and feel his reactions, to hear Sam screaming his name.

Feelings be damned. It was his turn to be soulless.

He claimed those parted lips, tongue entering and twining with his brother's, coaxing him into wakefulness and without really thinking, Sam kissed back until he opened his eyes, suddenly pushing Dean away and looking confused and slightly horrified.

'Dean what are you doing?' The demon had vanished his clothes without a second thought, his hand still on Sam, tracing lazy circles over his torso.

'What the hell Dean?!' He had just woken up to the best kiss he'd had in years only to find Dean. Well, it felt good but...

'Stop this we're brothers!' 'Oh that never stopped you before did it Sam?' Deans eyes flickered black in contrast with his menacing grin.

In typical Sammy fashion, he gave that confused frowny faced look he gives when he doesn't comprehend something.

'Oh that's right - you don't remember. Well the old Dean would never tell you - but here I am Sammy, your soulless body fucked this one near into oblivion,and now,' Dean pauses, rubs a thumb over Sam's slightly parted lips 'I'm gonna repay the favour'.

Sam's eyes widen slightly in alarm, but then the realisation dawns on him and looks to his brother with a pained face. 'What? I didn't-no, no way Dean. I would never-even then not-we're brothers!'

'That doesn't seem to matter does it Sammy? Well if you don't believe it guess I'll just have to help you remember'.

Sam struggles beneath his brother to no avail. His usual tall, strong body for once being no match for this demon straddling his hips. 'Not so strong now are you Sam?' Dean relishes the change. His brother is no match for his demon body. As powerful as this human may be his toned, muscular self cannot match a knight of hell. Dean easily pins him down with one arm, barely any work at all, and grabs both of Sam's hands with his free one, pinning them above his head. He watches the lean muscles tighten beneath him as Sam writhes around struggling to get free.

Dean could go all demon on him and simply will Sam into submission, but that wouldn't be as physical and Dean wants to feel this, wants Sam to feel /him/ and know deep to his very core how this is going to go down. That today Dean overpowers him and that tonight he owns him. Dean secures each wrist to the headboard of the bed and moves back down to admire his handiwork.

Sam tries to talk him out of it, to little effect.

'I don't like your attitude' Dean flexes his demon powers, quieting Sam. He even forces him to open his mouth wide and just looks for a moment, then claims Sam's mouth for his own.

'I'm gonna hear those moans Sammy, you'll be begging for it before we're even half done' he said as he gently bit his lower lip, sucking mildly to make hid lower lip swollen and red.

Sam gasps in a breath and before Dean can stop him he frantically chants an exorcism as best he can 'exorcizamus te, omnis immu-' Before Sam can get any further, Dean is swiftly grabbing his leather belt and knots it tight around Sam's face and between his teeth. This way Dean doesn't have to concentrate on shutting him up - besides, this way he can't speak but Dean can still make him moan.

Sam still struggles against his bonds and struggles to scream against the leather between his teeth. Dean has to admit, the look suits him - such fierce passionate aggression desperate to get free.

He can't wait to have those gazelle legs wrapped around him, all that lean muscle tightening as his back arches in bliss.

'Shhhh Sammy,' Dean stops to place a palm against Sam's cheek, wiping away a lone tear with his thumb and stroking his cheek almost lovingly; big hazel eyes confused and betrayed. 'You're gonna enjoy this'.

Dean makes his way down Sam's body, petting and caressing the smooth plains of his well toned body. Dean takes his time, savouring the feel of skin on skin and the taste of him on his tongue. There's no rush. Sam stares away from the demon, his jaw clenching around the leather gag in his mouth. Dean knows his brother too well - he can read those expressions like a book, finds it easy to see what Sam likes. Even if he didn't know the hunter better than anyone, Dean knows he is good at this and it comes as no surprise at all when Sam starts responding to his expert touch as he leaves a trail of small sucks and bites and open mouthed kisses down the hunter. By the time he reaches Sam's thighs he is already half hard.

Dean trails down to brush his lips against the inner apex of his thigh, brushing closer to his hardening shaft. Sam makes an guttural sound as he tosses his head to the side and tries to pull his legs together but dean keeps them spread apart. His strong hands gripping and pushing and kneading the surrounding flesh as his tongue finally reaches his hardened member - licking from base to tip, feeling Sam's pulse quicken beneath him. Finally Dean toys with the head, lapping at his head as he looks up at Sam whilst tasting his salty pre-cum. His soft lips take him in, slowly taking in more each time, keeping his eyes on Sam's face for his response.

He needn't bother looking.

The tension in Sam's body builds until he can't help but squeeze his thighs around Dean's head to try and get some kind of leverage and -though he doesn't admit it - to try and get dean sucking him deeper. Dean obliges - for a moment, taking him down to the base and hollowing out his cheeks a few times, and just as Sam feels like he's about to fall over the edge, those lips and mouth are gone, replaced instead with a gentle lube-coated finger brushing over Sam's entrance and pushing then sliding to the second knuckle. Dean can tell this is gonna be a tight fit.

Sam whines, unconsciously bucking into Dean to get any sort or friction. He needs release. Dean finally loosens the leather belt - enough so that once Sam stops gripping it for dear life with his teeth it can fall loosely down his neck.'Ah,ah,ah - I'm gonna hear you say it.'

'Say you want it Sam - you're my bitch and need me to fuck you.'

At first Sam refuses - looking away, biting more into the leather in an attempt to maintain some control. Not that Dean is gonna let that happen. He hits that soft sweet spot and Sam is writhing beneath him, involuntarily moaning louder and longer than before. His mouth slackens. He lets go. 'Dean!'

Damn he looks fucking gorgeous right now.

The demon smirks, pleased with the response. Dean would have known anyway from the way Sam was pulsing around him. He adds another finger and twists them deeper into Sam. 'Gonna have to be more specific - Say the words Sammy'.

He was going to have to stretch him out a bit before getting any further, despite being well lubricated. Sam had clearly never subbed before and although Dean could easily take him right now Sam wouldn't enjoy it as much, which would miss the point. He was humiliating Sam by showing him just how much his own body lusted for his brother and he would come for him no matter what. By the time he opens Sam enough to fit three of his large fingers he is begging for Dean to fuck him. He momentarily considers flipping Sam onto his stomach then thinks he wants to see Sam's face as he pushes him to the limit, as he takes him for the first time. He looks up to see a half smoulder half impatient glare in those hazel eyes. That's all the confirmation he needs. Lining himself up he pushes in deep, the ring of muscle stretching around as him adjusts to the unbearably tight heat, the sensation sending his eyes rolling into the back of his head as a soft moan escapes his own lips. He braces himself, his arms either side of Sam's head, starting a slow rhythm, trailing open mouthed kisses along Sam's neck and the soft sensitive spot below his ear.

Sam whines at the agonisingly slow pace and soft touches. Dean grins against his skin, enjoying the torment. He eventually lets up and gets rougher, going a little faster and harder. Gets really rough - the way he knows Sam likes it from reading his mind and how Sam starts meeting his thrusts. He scratches down those toned abs and pinches his nipples making Sam gasp. He pulls at his restraints and Dean could almost laugh at how badly Sam wanted control here, to be the one dominating. Well that's not gonna happen, he thinks to himself. To show it he claims his open mouth to which Sam eagerly responds back, gliding over Dean's teeth and biting at Dean's lip.

Fuck,  _he_  was supposed to be using _Sam_  not the other way round. In response Dean pulls back and grabs a fistful of his hair to the side, leaving Sam's neck vulnerable to him, showing the ultimate submission. Biting down gently to mark him wear all eyes can see.

'You like that?' he whispers into Sam's ear. 'You like it better when I'm rough Sammy?' Sam growls in response.

Dean mutters dirty words into Sam's ear as he thrusts faster and deeper, with an increasingly vocal Sam finally wrapping his long legs around the knight of hell.

'Please...' so caught in the throws of passion Dean almost hadn't heard, though he made him say it again. 'What was that Sammy?'

Sam's nostrils flare and grits his teeth with almost an eye role ' _please_  Dean' He's glad he doesn't need to say it - luckily Dean reads his mind he knows what Sam wants. 'You wanna ride me Sammy? You wanna ride my cock? get yourself off on my dick like a good little bitch?'

Sam grunts an affirmation.

The demon vanishes the restraints and suddenly Sam is the one straddling _his_  waist now, looking for one moment unsure. Dean eases away those thoughts with his hands tracing the curve of Sam's hips making him shiver. Dean wants to watch that body ripple as he rides him, gaining confidence with each roll of his hips, arching his back and hands gripping Dean's arms aggressively beneath him.

Dean sits up with Sam in his lap, Sam rolling his hips rapidly with his hand in Dean's hair pressing him into his chest. Dean takes this opportunity to mark Sam's back as well leaving sharp, angry red scratches down his back which only turns him on more. Dean bites down on a nipple as he grabs Sam close to him - Sam comes all at once. His moans and pulsing hole are almost enough send Dean over too, who pushes Sam back down onto the bed and just dominates him completely. Brutally fucking him into the mattress. Sam is too boneless from his orgasm to do anything about it but to lay there and get fucked until Dean finally fills him, claiming him, marking him on the inside to match the outer marks. Sam is on the verge of passing out. He vaguely remembers soft lips on his and stroking his hair and kissing his forehead whispering Sammy before he completely blacks out.

When it's all over Sam wakes up alone thinking it was just a dream until he feels the throbbing aching between his legs and the scratches and bruises marking his body.

He doesn't know what this is between them - he just knows that Dean isn't himself and needs to be brought back - and then maybe, just maybe they can sort out this -thing- between them, whatever it is. Despite himself Sam feels himself harden at the thought of those soft lips on his skin. Fuck. They really need to sort this out. That way they can both consent.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first oneshot. First time writing smut actually. Well, hope you enjoyed the thing.  
> 


End file.
